


The Game Is Afoot!

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telling her what he’s up to would spoil the fun. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Is Afoot!

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "scavenger hunt" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

Attending a meeting of the Mystery Writers of America should be an honor. Beckett’s met some pretty famous writers tonight. But her instincts say that Castle is Up To Something.

Maybe it’s the cardboard box with odd miscellanea (including pince-nez spectacles and a live orchid) that he turned in when he got here. Maybe it’s the _way_ Castle’s introducing her to his colleagues. Or maybe it’s the presence of three other police officers, two in uniform and one detective she recognizes.

Confirming her suspicions, Beckett discovers a printed list of mystery-related items, including “a cop.” Tonight’s their annual scavenger hunt.


End file.
